tubevisioncontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubevision Contest 33
(TVP) |venue = , |winner = "Pronto a correre" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 38 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 32 |nex = 34 }} Tubevision Contest 33, often referred to as TVC 33, was the thirty-third edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Warsaw, Poland after Martin Rolinski won the thirty-second edition with his song "In and Out Of Love". It was the first time that Poland hosted the contest. Participants The submissions opened right when the thirty-second edition started. Thirty-six countries confirmed participation, like in the previous edition. A poll was held before the edition started to decide the number of the participants with the options being 36, 38 and 40. The users had decided to keep the number of participants as it was decided in the thirty-second edition. However two more users joined the contest, making the entries thirty-eight, the most participants in the contest, just like in the twenty-ninth edition. Location Warsaw, known in Polish as Warszawa, is the capital and largest city of Poland. It is located on the Vistula River, roughly 260 kilometres (160 mi) from the Baltic Sea and 300 kilometres (190 mi) from the Carpathian Mountains. Its population is estimated at 1,711,491 residents within a greater metropolitan area of 2,666,278 residents, making Warsaw the 9th most populous city proper in the European Union. The area of the city covers 516.9 square kilometres (199.6 sq mi), while the city's agglomeration covers 6,100.43 square kilometres (2,355.39 sq mi). Warsaw is an Alpha– global city, a major international tourist destination and an important economic hub in Central Europe. It is also known as the "phoenix city" because it has survived so many wars throughout its history. Most notably, the city had to be painstakingly rebuilt after the extensive damage it suffered in World War II, during which 85% of its buildings were destroyed. On 9 November 1940 the city was awarded Poland's highest military decoration for heroism, the Virtuti Militari, during the Siege of Warsaw (1939). Warsaw is the source for naming entities such as Warsaw Confederation, the Warsaw Pact, the Duchy of Warsaw, the Warsaw Convention, the Treaty of Warsaw, the Warsaw Uprising, the Warsaw Ghetto, and the Warsaw Ghetto Uprising. The Warszawianka is widely considered the unofficial anthem of the city. Stage A stage was created by Rick. Rick is an Estonian member of the contest and has been creating stages for the contest since the thirty-second edition. The stage is triangle-shaped with a LED Floor and some walls by both metal and LED covering the floor's core. Behind the stage, there are several LCD huge screens, which can rotate on themselves (but not move up and down) forming some different shapes. Lighting system is poor, but essential, there isn't any light truss above the stage, but only behind it. Sadly, the stage has been quoted as one of the weakests this decade. Awards Returning artists * 22px|border|link= Alyona Lanskaya has previously represented Belarus once. * 22px|border|link= Andamiro has previously represented South Korea once. * 22px|border|link= Dev has previously represented Costa Rica once. * 22px|border|link= Emmelie de Forest has previously represented Denmark once. * 22px|border|link= Enrique Iglesias has previously represented Spain twice. * 22px|border|link= Ivi Adamou has previously represented Cyprus six times. * 22px|border|link= Lena has previously represnted Germany once. * Little Mix have previously represented the United Kingdom once. * 22px|border|link= Michelle Branch has previously represented the United States twice. * 22px|border|link= Safura has previously represented Azerbaijan three times. * 22px|border|link= Sibel has previously represented Sweden once. * 22px|border|link= Sylwia Grzeszczak has previously represented Poland twice. * 22px|border|link= Svenstrup & Vendelboe have previously represented Denmark once. National selections Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The voting in the first semi-final started on 27 June 2013 and the results were published on 1 July 2013. Because of some connection problems, the second semi-final was delayed and it started on 13 July 2013 with the results published on 19 July 2013. The same day, the final was uploaded. Three days later, on 22 July, the results were published. The winner managed to collect 226 points, 66 points over the runner-up, which was a record of the contest. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions